


Tattoo my love

by Annanai



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Stalker, Tattoos, bottom Collins, force
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai
Summary: 夜晚总是充满惊喜





	Tattoo my love

**Author's Note:**

> “He‘s on me.”  
> “I'm on him.”

半夜一点半，Collins在床铺睁开眼睛。

他几乎没怎么睡，这个时间醒来也绝非偶然，从营房十一点熄灯起他就缩在被子里等待这个时刻。他看了看手腕上的夜光表盘，两根细长的指针发出微暗的绿色荧光。Collins缓慢地移动身体，同时用手臂作为支点慢慢施力，生怕老旧的生锈铁床发出声音，吵醒他那位鼾声正浓的室友兼长官。

谋划这种秘密的夜半行动总会发生一些意想不到的插曲，像电影院里放映的蹩脚爱情片，比如东西掉落，有人闯进来，或者出现其他计划之外的事情。但Collins是个严谨的人，他轻巧地下床，拿起放在床头的晨衣袍子和事先准备好的小包裹，慢慢打开房门溜了出去，关门时还不忘再次查看室友的睡眠状况，整个过程没有一丝拖沓。

他随便顺了双放在营房门口不知是谁的短靴，没有系带，就这么趿拉着快步向前走。他知道今天是Toby巡逻，也知道每次轮到他时，他都会从镇外喝得半醉回来，毕竟夜晚难熬。但Collins不想冒这个风险。他选了条营房后的小路，隐蔽且不易被发现，即使被抓包也可以辩解为半夜出来解手，不会有人为难。夏末初秋的季节，明明白天热得浑身冒汗，晚上却凉得让人直打哆嗦。Collins强忍住打喷嚏的冲动，开始专心对付起淋浴间的锁头。“咔哒”，锁头开了，并没有浪费多少时间。Collins跻身进去把门重新关好，终于长舒了一口气。

淋浴间距离Collins的宿舍不算太远，白天走过去也就只有十分钟的时间，而今天的路程却格外漫长，附带一颗砰砰乱跳的心脏。Collins不太确定晚上是否有热水供应，慢慢打开喷头检查，发现至少还有温水。他选了窗子旁的位置，那里有一小块阴影，能够挡住他的部分身体，月光柔柔地照进来，把光滑的地面照得泛白。

真是蠢货。Collins边脱衣服边想。月光照在他裸露的脊背上，随着他的动作，分明的肌肉轮廓显现出来。他是个年轻的小伙子，身材高大挺拔，皮肤白净，在这样的光景下显得更加寡淡。Collins迅速脱下衣物，从包裹里拿出一块肥皂，接着打开喷头。

温水很快打湿他的身体，他胡乱揉搓几下，撩起几缕浸湿的金发，然后站在喷头下，把整张脸埋在手掌中。

他接着揉搓身体，任由肥皂在身上划过一道道不规则的黏糊痕迹，再慢慢打圈，看着它们在身上冒出数量可观的泡沫，思绪开始神游。

半夜三更偷跑到淋浴间，想必有难以启齿的理由，它充分且坚定，再无他法能解决眼下这种窘况。Collins的手掌游走于腰腹部，不经意间又摸到了那块异样的皮肤。老实说它没有那么不同寻常，只是一小块区域，只有半截手指大小，三天过去了，原本发红的边缘已经变暗，色素填充的位置略微鼓起，向它的主人证明自己是这里的新鲜住客。Collins侧过身，于是那片深色的纹理暴露在光线下，赤裸裸地。

它上面写着“He`s on me.”圆体，简洁，存在于Collins的最后一根肋骨附近，字母末尾挑起细致的尖头，却减轻了花哨的意味，像普通情诗里的短句，克制又抒情，每一次想到都能使Collins的脸颊泛起红晕。他摸了一下那串字母，它们就像烧透的木炭，仍然透露出足够的热量，让Collins忍不住缩回手。

他继续搓洗着身体，不去理会那块浑身上下唯一的、新鲜的纹身，而与此同时一切都发生了微妙的变化。游走于身体的双手温度猝然上升，被某种热源包围一般，让他想起三天前和自己的长官兼爱人在镇上度过的时光。

他紧贴着床单，汗水打湿了它，在他周围洇开一圈轮廓，双腿高高架起，大腿根部磨到发麻，甚至微微颤抖。他的冠头被人掌握，后穴却大开着，殷勤地吞吐着硕大的阴茎，两种刺激不断攀升终于到达了顶点，在发泄之后又被换成跪爬的姿势。他的脸颊涨红，浑身像熟透的虾子，斑驳的红色在他原本就白嫩的皮肤上更加显眼，充满想要破坏的欲望。

他背对着，继续承受无尽的快感，刺激由尾椎冲向脊背，一路来到大脑。他的情人凑近和他接吻，从额头、眉眼、鼻尖直到嘴唇，他蜷起来，使得那里吃进的部分更深，缓慢又深情与他交换呼吸，放慢速度反而更加折磨人心，内里的酸麻和疼痛蔓延至腿根，他开始发颤，膝盖支撑不住身体向下滑，然后被从身后抱起坐在腿上，迎接新的一轮高潮。

手掌快速地撸动着茎体，水流降低了摩擦力使他很快释放出来，但他并不满足，用力撸动的结果是实实在在的痛感，Collins回过神，手上已满是白浊。他匆匆冲洗了下，把喉口快要溢出的呻吟咽下去，四下查看周围有没有异常。喘息声伴着水声来回撞击在空旷的室内，没有其他动静。只有月光渗入，像冷眼旁观的偷窥者，意外安抚了Collins怦怦乱跳的心脏，他缩起的肩膀伸展开，慢慢放松下来。

Collins关上水阀，没有着急擦干自己，手指抚上崭新的纹身，两根一起用力把它拧到泛白再放开，水渍乱作一团，那句话纹丝未动，然后认清了事实：它彻彻底底长在身体里，任什么外力也不太可能把它剥离。就像咒语一样刻在自己的肋骨上，每次一想起就会胀痛发痒。

他从来没有纹过身，即使身边朋友再怎么怂恿也没动过心，他把这种行为当做一种纪念或象征，他太过年轻，还没有什么经历去妄谈深刻。而有趣的是，他的爱人身上却满是张牙舞爪的印记，把身体当做画布那样肆意挥洒。在基地里它们往往藏在军装中，有人问起他也只是淡淡回应几句，但在他们做爱时，那些奇怪又夸张的图腾就像锁链，将Collins牢牢锁入他的身体里，就好像被他用阴茎钉在那里不够似的，总让他不可抑制地脸红。

于是最近几次，Collins挑起了这个话题，他没有想到自己会去打听这种私事，却又掩藏不住好奇心，希望更了解他的伴侣。高潮过后带来巨大的满足感填满四肢百骸，他们仰倒在不算柔软的床上，然后Collins撑起上半身，用食指勾勒对方右臂上的奇怪图案。黑色的粗线条包裹着中间好斗的爱尔兰小矮妖，动画片里的拳击手似的跃跃欲试。

他的兴致引起了对方的注意，更多他之前没有留意的纹身展示在他眼前，圣母与圣子，十字架和羽毛，还有一条盘踞在上臂内侧的中国龙，甚至还有两副小丑面孔。

“你喜欢吗？”他问Collins，声音还带着喘息，眼睛里的意味叫人琢磨不透。“我想我可以为你纹上一个。”

Collins有些发愣，他没有想到会是这样的对话，然后对方又开口了。

“你也要为我纹一个。”

事情就这样顺理成章发生了。他们荒废了三天前的离队短假，不知从哪里搞来了一把纹身枪，像热恋期总要干点傻事的情侣，两个人藏在狭小闷热的备用物资仓库给对方纹身。针头刚扎进皮肉的感觉新奇又刺激，带着痛感，不像体检时护士小姐一针了事，而是牵连着肌肤蔓延开来，一跳一跳的疼。黑色的墨点渗入皮下，与他原本的肌肤颜色相差极大，Collins觉得被打上了标签，突然萌生出某种奇异的归属感。

事实证明他的爱人比他纹的好的太多了，Collins为他献上的第一次藏在原有的大片花纹中，锁骨以下，尽力显示低调，词句却走了另一种极端。“I`m on him”它们赤裸地宣誓了主权，大咧咧躺在对方胸肌上，一种古怪的被占有欲涌上他的心头。

“为什么是这句？”

是你在无线电里经常和我说的那句话，傻瓜。

“没什么，只是碰巧在脑子里想到的。”

Collins准备擦干身子。他没指望今天能如此顺利，但一切像他期盼的那样按照计划进行。接着，他听到一阵开门声。声音很轻，他甚至不能辨认到底是风声还是自己紧绷的大脑出了幻觉。他立即停下手中的动作停在原地，希望搞清眼下的情况。周围静悄悄的，只有他刚刚用过的龙头在往下滴水，滴答滴答砸在地上，充满节奏感。Collins从隔间探出头，没有发现门口有什么异常，松动的锁链还在原位，随风时不时磕在门板发出细微的声音。他叹了口气，赶紧加快速度，在心里祈祷今夜不要出现任何差池。他继续打理自己，胡乱擦拭一通将毛巾伸向后背，在停顿了几秒之后，他无比清醒地意识到有个热源正在贴近他的身体。

好在Collins的身手还算敏捷，军队里多年的训练在这一刻派上了用场，他试图抓住对方的手臂，一条腿伸过去直接撂倒对方，不过那人早就有准备，把Collins的胳膊就势钳制住，锁住他的大腿，让他动弹不得。他甚至利用惯性把Collins直接圈进怀中，姿势暧昧，手法强势利落，这个时候Collins才意识到重要的一点，这位不速之客根本没穿衣服。

Collins试图扭动身子，被那人很快制止。他刚刚擦得半干的背部覆在对方的胸肌上，黏腻且诱惑意味十足，但现在还有更让他头疼的部分来源于他们正乱作一团的下半身——双腿交缠在一起谁也不肯松懈，被钳制的另一只手慢慢由胸口向腹部靠近。更要命的是，他能明显感受到有什么东西正抵在他的臀部。

闯入者和他对峙了几秒，发觉到Collins略有松懈，他不禁大胆起来，就着姿势舔吻起Collins的脖颈。就在Collins打算第二次发力挣脱时，对方迅速松开右手，划过他的腹部一路向上，覆在Collins的那节肋骨附近，手指抚摸那块隐秘的文字，慢慢打圈。

“放轻松点，我的男孩。”

Collins听到的不能再清楚，随即放弃了抵抗，羞耻感从上到下烧遍全身，半晌才挤出不成句的话。

“Farrier...?你怎么......？”

他的室友兼长官，他的秘密地下情人，在这个错的离谱的时间和地点，出现在他身边。更别提他不老实的双手正在上下点火，企图夺走Collins的全部注意力。

“你以为我会没注意到你半夜开溜？”他的气息喷洒在Collins后颈，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩，接着又是凉凉的舌尖和一连串火热的吻。

“你不想让别人看到那个地方，对吧，这才是你不去澡堂的理由。”Farrier开始细细吻着Collins的背部，双手从腰线摸上去，照顾起他的乳头。Collins发出一阵溺水般的声音。

“你觉得难为情，被看到一定有人跑来问东问西，而你不知道怎么回答。”Farrier慢慢蹲下去，然后把Collins转了个身面向他。

“而你，是个糟糕的，非常糟糕的说谎者。” 他将Collins抵在冰凉的墙上，一只手依旧不  
停玩弄着两颗浆果色的乳头，它们坚硬地挺立着，正如他下腹另一个部位一样诚实。Farrier  
用空余的手握住Collins沉甸甸的欲望，缓慢地撸动，从根部到冠头，褶皱堆叠到一起又被  
展开，欲望水涨船高，马眼处不断渗出晶莹的体液。

Collins忍住想要尖叫的冲动，死死咬住自己的胳膊。他很清楚现在的境地，偷跑出营房擅闯公共浴室已是要被通报处罚的罪过，更别提被抓到正在干这种肮脏又不知廉耻的性事。但他不得不向自己的欲望屈服，何况命根子被他人掌握着，他此时更像身处于泥潭之中，无法脱身且越陷越深。性欲如同火苗在身上游走蛇行，而始作俑者还在不紧不慢地动作。

他被翻过身摁在墙上，两条腿打开，两坨浑圆的臀瓣被粗暴地推挤着，用力向两侧掰开，然后吃进Farrier的阴茎。几乎没有什么润滑，拜他的情人所赐残存的水珠早被升高的体温蒸腾殆尽，Collins吃痛地哼哼着，不敢升高音量，怕被哪个半夜跑出来小解的士兵逮个正着。肉刃还在他身体里不断折磨，完全没入再整根拔出，空虚与靥足感交替刺激着大脑皮层，海浪一样冲刷神经，叫嚣着想要得到释放。

然后这一切突然停止了。

Farrier停了下来，门口的响动让Collins也瞬间清醒过来。他紧绷着神经，整个身体还保持着趴在墙上的姿势，满脸乱糟糟的泪痕，两条腿一个劲儿地打着颤儿。他身后的Farrier文丝未动，阴茎还深埋在他的体内，他甚至能感受到那凶器的细微搏动。

我完了。Collins咽了下口水，绝望地闭上眼睛。

“谁在那？”

执勤的士兵发问，手电筒向几个方向乱照一气。Collins的心中像在打鼓，内心的紧张死死攥住了他，羞耻如同一盆冷水浇到他的头上，他不自觉地加紧了双腿，却发现这样做适得其反，使他更明确感受到Farrier的存在，顿时羞的满脸通红。

士兵慢慢向窗口移动，军靴落在水泥地面发出巨大的摩擦声，与此同时他还在寻找声音的来源，并打定主意要对此有个交代。Collins屏住了呼吸，心脏却在狂跳不止。

一只猫忽然跃到窗台，向手电发出的光亮不满地叫着。士兵无奈地甩甩头，悻悻骂了几句离开了。

他们两个同时松了口气。Collins的体内还含着根硕大的老二，这让他无法思考更多，这个夜晚带给他的刺激实在太超过了，他有些精疲力尽，士兵离开时他甚至有种立刻瘫倒的念头。可脚步声刚走远，那根老二又开始搅动他的肠道，没有给他适应时间，换了种方式，狂风骤雨般侵犯着他的身体。他不断变换方向，每一次都碾过Collins已经很脆弱的敏感点，快感一波接着一波不断拔高，迅速又强烈，臀肉撞击的声音在空旷的浴室回响，快要让Collins支撑不住。

最后一波冲撞让Collins射在了墙上，紧接着Farrier也在他的体内发泄了出来。他们匆匆收拾好一切，趁着夜色又溜回自己的营房。

“一个小时。”Farrier看着表盘说道。

“I`m on you.”


End file.
